Vida eterna
by Monica-sama
Summary: Os garotos da Wammy's vão para uma pensão em Toquio, Japão. O que poderia acontecer. Não me perguntem o por que do título. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Trailer

**Yoo... Eu sei que estou atrasada com outras fics, mas inspiração tanto vai como vem**

**É meu primeiríssimo fic de fichas e como eu não sei como começar eu vou começar com um trailer... É... Acho que isso *retardada mental ao cubo***

**Death Note não me pertence. Com o Mello, o Matt e o L mortos também não queria mesmo T.T**

.

.

.

.

**Vidas eternas**

.

.

.

.

**Iam se mudar do orfanato...**

-Isso é brincadeira não é? Só pode ser!

-Creio que estou falando muito sério.

-Não acredito nisso.

.

.

**... Novos amigos...**

-Vai dividir seu quarto comigo agora.

-Eu nunca dividi meu quarto.

-Para tudo há uma primeira vez.

.

.

**... Novos inimigos...**

-Idiota! Você quer brigar?

-Você que está provocando!

-Briga, briga, briga!

.

.

**... Costumes diferentes...**

-Mas, mas, mas...

-Sem "mas"! Não pode fumar aqui e ponto final!

.

.

**... Nova escola...**

-Acho que esse professor não foi com a minha cara.

-Você acha?

-Não. Tenho certeza.

.

.

**... Novos sentimentos...**

-Ah! Você é tão fofo!

-O-Obrigado.

.

.

**... Eram jovens!**

-O que você está fazendo?

-Jogando todos seus chocolates fora, agora você só come maças.

.

.

**Abertos às novas oportunidades**

-Existem 99% de chances de eu te amar.

-99%?

-Desculpe-me, eu errei. 100%

.

.

**Experimentar coisas novas**

-Eu já disse que você fica linda gemendo?

-O-Ou abra a boca pra falar o que presta... Ou não fala nada.

.

.

**... Amizade...**

-Seremos sempre amigos!

-Assim eu desejo.

.

.

**... Mentiras...**

-Eu te odeio!

-Mentira! Você nunca viveria sem mim!

.

.

**... Tristeza...**

-Ele me deixou.

-Pelo menos você tem a mim.

-Não é bem o consolo que eu queria ouvir.

.

.

**... Felicidade...**

-Passei de ano!

-Eu estou tão feliz por você!

.

.

**... Ódio...**

-Sua vadia! Você não presta!

-Me desculpa!

.

.

**... Amor!**

-Você é como um brinquedo para mim.

-Como?

-Eu... Te... Amo...

.

.

**Tudo e isso e muito mais em uma só pensão!**

.

.

.

.

**BREVE!**

**Yoo! *apanha***

**Tá, tudo bem... Eu sei que esse trailer ficou uma merda, mas eu não tenho experiência com trailers (isso existe?)**

**Os pares disponíveis nessa fic serão: Nate River (Near), Mihael Keehl (Mello), Mail Jeevas (Matt) e Ryuuzaki (L)**

**Ok! Vamos à ficha o/**

Nome/Sobrenome:

Apelido: (não obrigatório)

Idade:

Aparência: (inclui vestimenta)

Personalidade:

Motivo de viver na pensão:

Cidade/País natal:

Signo:

Hobbie:

Esporte favorito:

O que gosta de fazer no tempo livre:

Par:

Interesses amorosos: (compromisso, namoro, casamento ou apenas sexo)

História de vida: (da infância até a atualidade)

Posso mudar alguma coisa? Se sim eu aviso antes do tempo:

**Ui que ficha grande! Depois dessa, vocês vão querer é me matar.**

**Não se esqueçam de mandar suas fichas.**

**Aguardarei ansiosa.**

**Beijos**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Escolhidos

**Olá pessoas! Estou aqui para dizer que já escolhi as fichas e o primeiro capítulo já está quase ai, só falta ter tempo ^^**

**Primeiro eu queria dizer que eu tive fichas ótimas, todas, infelizmente eu não pude colocá-las, mas... Eu adorei todas. Sinto muito por todas**

**Apresentando as fichas:**

.

.

.

.

**Nate River (Near)**

O pequeno albino será disputado por duas mulheres maravilhosas...

**Mayene Jordys... May **(da autora kiraonigiri)

Meu Deus! Essa menina é incrível! Com 16 anos, essa linda é tímida e rebelde ao mesmo tempo =O. Bem radical, uma garota que curte skates, patinação e tomar milkshake toda hora, embora tenha toda essa hiperatividade, é uma garota bem quieta e contemplativa. Vai se despertar o interesse do nosso liiindo albino, mas ela terá que dividi-lo com outra rs.

**Samantha Ellis... Sam/Sammy** (da autora Lolipop's forever xD)

Uma tímida que gracinha, com seus 15 anos. Essa loirinha simpática conquistará corações com sua bondade em pessoa, além de não suportar ver outras pessoas tristes. Mas quando fica irritada... É melhor "sair de baixo" rs. Uma tenista que ama desenhar, um grande talento dela. Essa garota criará uma grande confusão no coração do branquelo, porém ela o disputará com uma garota tão legal quanto a mesma.

.

.

.

.

**Mihael Keehl (Mello)**

Gente! O Mello também será disputado =O

**Saya Kurosaki... Sa-chan **(da autora Sayori Uchiha-Sama)

Adorei essa personagem, que está no auge dos 15 anos. Uma nadadora japonesa. Calma, carinhosa, inteligente e compreensiva. Uma menina culta que gosta de ler e observar a lua calmamente e andar na chuva (quem não gosta? XD). Uma menina que está aberta a um compromisso. Por sua calma e tranqüilidade essa menina será uma das únicas que se aproximará do nosso chocólatra favorito (existe outro?) sem medo rs. Porém, essa garota vai brigar com a Ale por esse loirinho.

**Alanes Anne Greysky... ****Ale-ann/Ale **(da autora Ale-ann)

Que linda essa personagem =) Desligada e feliz, é uma pessoa que agrada a todos com seu bom-humor constante e raramente puxa briga com alguém, mas quando puxa, ninguém vai querer enfrentá-la rs. Gosta de dançar, ouvir música e tocar piano, com certeza será a "artista" da pensão. Porém, às vezes ela se apresenta muito irritante, essa sim vai ser um desafio para o loirinho foda rs. Mas cuidado! Essa linda disputará o coração do chocólatra com outra personagem. Vamos ver o que os leitores preferem =D

.

.

.

.

**Mail Jeevas (Matt)**

**Elizabeth Bathory **(da autora Janao q)

Uma maior de idade, com seus 18 anos. Ual! O.O rs. Que mulher! Uma que aproveita cada dia como se fosse o último e fuma como uma louca. Bissexual, essa mulher ama provocar pessoas alheias. Adora sair com as amigas beber e dançar muito. Uma viciada apaixonada em sexo e assistir futebol, porém odeia praticar futebol. Pelo fato de ser tão rebelde essa linda loira mexerá muito com os hormônios do gamer ruivo.

.

.

.

.

**Ryuuzaki(L)**

**Laila Akemi... Lala-chan **(da autora e minha nee-chan de coração Piih)

Lala-chan com seus 16 anos, essa garota adora ficar sozinha, apesar de lugares animados, contudo, dependendo do seu humor XD. Não gosta de apego com as pessoas ou gestos de carinhos como abraços, beijos ou coisa do gênero, irritadiça facilmente, é o que a faz ser um pouco "excluída" e com poucos amigos. Apesar de tudo, essa menina é muito simpática e divertida. Adora jogar futebol, sendo seu esporte favorito. Essa moreninha vai balançar o coração do lindo, maravilhoso, deus grego, L. Amei essa personagem demais XD.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: Terminei de fazer a apresentação dos novos personagens e... nossa u.u Cansei.**

**O próximo capítulo sairá bem breve.**

**Mais uma vez, mil perdões por aqueles que não entraram. E parabéns a todos que mandaram suas fichas. Eu adorei cada uma delas.**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo ^^**


	3. Prólogo

**Olá gente ^^/ Tô aqui com mais uma fic minha. E dessa vez não é do Naruto (milagre! o/), minha primeira fic de Death Note, então... Vamos ver o que sai XD**

**Esse capítulo não terá os novos personagens, apenas mostrará os nossos queridinhos da Wammy's XD**

.

.

.

.

**Vidas Eternas**

.

.

.

.

_**Prólogo**_

Era uma tarde muito quente. Em Winchester, Inglaterra, e em um orfanato muitas crianças estavam no jardim jogando futebol, mas dentro daquele estabelecimento tinha um garoto albino que montava silenciosamente seu quebra-cabeça, calmamente encaixava cada peça no seu lugar certo.

Quando estava bem perto de acabar ouve-se o som de uma porta se abrindo, sem perder o seu olhar de tédio habitual o jovem alvo direcionou seu olhar para outro garoto, um pouco mais velho que ele, loiro, com corte channel e olhos azuis.

-Vim para realizar meu trabalho. –disse Mello mordendo um pedaço de chocolate de acabara de tirar do casaco, Near permaneceu inexpressivo. –É impressionante como você fica com essa cara de zumbi, o que acharia se eu desmontasse seu precioso quebra-cabeça?

Sem esperar resposta, o loiro chutou o quebra-cabeça do garoto. Tudo que se via era milhares de pequenas peças voando e caindo no chão, tanto trabalho... Horas e horas montando... Para acabarem-se tudo em apenas alguns segundos, qualquer um ficaria com raiva, mas Near continuou inexpressivo.

-Será que você sempre fica com essa expressão de morto, seu branquelo de merda? – Mello mostrava raiva em cada palavra dessa pergunta. Ele foi lá, perdeu seu tempo que poderia estar comendo chocolate, para ver tristeza, raiva ou ódio em Near, mas tudo que viu foi inexpressão.

A resposta não veio. Aquele maldito albino sabia como irritar Mello, se tem uma coisa que ele odeia mais que ficar sem chocolate é ficar sem resposta. Near sabia exatamente como fazê-lo perder a paciência.

-Ah! Foda-se! Tomara que você morra e vá pro quinto dos infernos. –o ódio havia tomado conta do loiro, ele retirou-se do quarto batendo a porta, tal qual havia entrado.

.

.

Seus olhos cor de mel estavam vidrados na tela, costas curvadas. Estava sentado no chão, encostado na cama, com as pernas encolhidas do peito. Havia pegado aquela mania de L, além disso, lhe ajudava a se concentrar no jogo.

O cheiro da fumaça do cigarro lhe dava prazer, mas já havia fumado tantos cigarros que a fumaça estava começando a lhe atrapalhar a visão.

- Droga. - Murmurou tentando tirar a fumaça da frente de seus olhos. Tossiu. Pausou o jogo.

Pôs o cigarro que estava em sua boca no cinzeiro e pegou outro dentro do bolso da calça. Acendeu e relaxou aspirando à fumaça já em pé.

A porta foi aberta em um rompante, mas não desviou seus olhos do ponto qualquer em que olhava.

- Irritou-se com Near de novo, Mello? - Perguntou ao loiro que o olhava irritado e vermelho.

- Seu fumante do caralho. Não abre nem a janela quando acorda Matt? Eu não quero morrer intoxicado, porra. –Mello sempre jogava tudo em cima dele quando tinha um de seus ataques de nervos com Near.

- E eu não quero morrer gordo. - Disse finalmente desviando seu olhar para o chocolate na mão do loiro.

Mello saiu dali ainda mais irritado do que quando entrou. Preferia não discutir com Matt, ele sempre tinha boas respostas para ele.

-Ah Mello... – o ruivo riu tragando mais ainda seu cigarro. –Será que você nunca vai mudar? –perguntou retoricamente antes de dar sua última tragada e voltar a jogar seu querido vídeo-game.

.

.

Assoviava inocentemente enquanto andava por aquelas calçadas quentes com pés descalços, não se incomodava com isso, era já de costume andar assim, também não era ignorância, muito pelo contrário, era um grande gênio com 800 pontos em seu Q.I. Invejável e querido por todos daquele orfanato que pretendiam seguir seus passos. Parou sua caminhada a, aparentemente, lugar nenhum e fitou o céu pensativo.

-14,7% de chances de chover mais tarde... –sempre era assim, o homem de cabelos negros adorava dar porcentagens, tinha o dom para cálculos.

Ficou algum tempo parado olhando para um ponto fixo, até que os seus olhos começaram a passear ao redor do local e logo avistou uma confeitaria e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Tirou sua carteira do bolso e pegou uma nota e caminhou até a loja.

Adentrou no estabelecimento e procurou o caixa. Lá estava, uma mulher negra que embrulhava um doce para uma menininha bem pequena. Aproximou-se do balcão.

-Deseja alguma coisa L? –perguntou a moça docemente com uma caneta e bloquinho nas mãos. –Sabia que você viria hoje. –e deu uma risada baixa.

-Um bolo de morango com chá, por favor. –pediu e sentou-se em uma das mesas enquanto a mulher apanhava seu pedido.

Estava distraído olhando a decoração do local. As paredes eram rosa com desenhos de doce, provavelmente para agradar crianças. Até que o seu celular começou a vibrar, pegou ele e viu na tela que dizia: "Roger-Wammy's" e atendeu.

-Olá. –disse enquanto comia um morango de seu bolo.

-_L!_ –sua voz saiu nervosa e apreensiva, não precisava ser um grande gênio para saber que Roger não estava bem, mesmo do outro lado do telefone. –_Preciso de você aqui no meu escritório agora!_

-Acalme-se Roger! –elevou a voz fazendo o homem parar de falar. –O que houve?

_-É um assunto delicado para tratar por telefone. _–suspirou. _–Apenas, venha até meu escritório._

E desligou. L não estava entendendo o que havia acontecido. Para Roger estar tão aflito, só pode ter acontecido algo muito grave. Será que o Mello matou Near de vez? Após sair do seu estado de letargia, levantou-se e pagou sua conta e foi o mais rápido possível a encontro de Roger.

.

.

Abriu a porta com pressa. Estava ofegante e levemente suado, havia corrido até lá. Quando olhou estavam lá, Near, Mello, Matt e Roger. Roger estava com as mãos no rosto e com o cotovelo apoiado em sua mesa, os demais estavam que nem Lawliet, não entendendo nada.

-Por que nos chamou com tanta urgência? –Mello foi o primeiro a se manifestar quebrando o silêncio.

L sentou-se calmamente junto aos outros, de frente para Roger. Este, por sua vez os olhou nos olhos, um por um. Parou em L, dentre aqueles todos, sabia que era o mais sensato.

- Qual a gravidade do problema, Roger? - Perguntou o de cabelos negros, já sabia haver um problema.

- Serei direto. - Uma pausa e um suspiro. - Algumas pessoas começaram a especular na internet se 'L' era real, se ele realmente existia. A pergunta foi feita por tantos, que a própria polícia começou a especular sobre isso, mesmo já tendo trabalhado com L nunca viram seu rosto, face a face. Isso se tornou uma bola de neve e foi levado a mídia. Muitas pessoas começaram a investigar sobre você, L, e já descobriram que você está aqui em Winchester. Não dou um dia para que logo essa cidade esteja cheia de criminosos e pessoas procurando por você.

- Tudo bem, e o que tem isso? - Perguntou L calmamente, mas já tinha certa noção de qual seria a resposta.

- Nos mudaremos hoje a noite. Todos irão, não podem descobrir também que L tem sucessores.

A reação de todos o mais simples e puro espanto, exceto L.

_**Continua...**_

**Voltei! Com o primeiro cap. Da minha fic. Foi difícil fazer, não tenho muita experiência em fics de DN, mas ta ai.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Só pra constarem, os OCs aparecerão apenas no próximo cap. Esse foi apenas um "teste" das minhas novas habilidades (?)**

**Enfim, me avisem se gostaram ou não.**

**Obrigada a todo mundo q mandou review.**

**Obrigada a...**

**Ale-ann:** Ownt flor, era sua personagem que faltava para completar minha fic. Ela me encantou tanto, no momento que eu li sua ficha eu pensei: "Não posso deixar de colocá-la na fic". Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha ideia das disputas e sim... Você tem chances de perder, porém tem chance de ganhar também, então fique esperançosa... Quem sabe? Beijo carinhoso. Mon-sama.

**Kéeh-linda(KiraOnigiri):** Linda! Sim, a May está disputando com uma pessoa muito legal, tal qual quanto a sua. Eu postei o capítulo 1 então poooor favor não mate o Ita-gatão-kun ç.ç! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, é uma questão de honra U.Ú Se não tiver gostado eu me mato com a lâmina do apontador de lápis (?) Beijo carinhoso. Mon-sama.

**Lolipop's forever xD:** Olá linda! Que bom que você gostou dos personagens, eu tive muito trabalho para escolher e fico feliz de alguém como você apreciar isso. Claro que eu não podia deixar de colocar sua personagem, ela é muito legal e até sua "rival" achou isso rs. Eu é que agradeço de ter mandado essa fofa pra mim ^^. Beijo carinhoso. Mon-sama.

**Piih-nee-chan *-*(Piih)**: Manaaaaaaa *abraça apertado* Você realmente veio *-*! Own, fico feliz que tenha amado a apresentação dos personagens, mas você é minha ajudante então sua opnião não conta U.Ú... brinks, sua opnião é sempre bem vinda. E muito obrigada por me ajudar nesse primeiro capítulo, quase que ele não sai o.o'. Beijo carinhoso. Mon-sama.

**Janao q:** Sim! Eu nunca poderia deixar sua personagem de fora, seria um crime (?)! Ela foi uma das mais marcantes para mim e eu tenho muita história com ela. Que bom que gostou do meu trailer, é muita honra receber isso de uma autora que eu aprecio muito *-*! Mas só depois do seu comentário do primeiro cap. Eu vou saber se eu sou realmente "boa" em fics de DN ;P. Beijo carinhoso. Mon-sama.

**Sabem como eu sou...**

**Deixem reviews de todos os tipos.**

**Beijo carinhoso a todos.**


End file.
